


uncontrol

by ROSEWAR



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N sends Touya a video during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncontrol

**Author's Note:**

> N and Touya do most of their texting during fourth period when Touya has biology and N has French; N is fluent and likes to do Touya's homework for him so it leaves them with an entire hour and a half without each other and without anything to do.  
  
Touya's phone vibrates in his lap and he's barely able to conceal his smile when he reaches down to silence it completely before tapping his screen a few times to regard the message he'd just received. As predicted, it's from N, and curiously enough it's a video message.  
  
He assumes N just saw a cute animal outside or something equally saccharine. Touya's smile begins to flicker with curiosity when he opens the file and his screen greets him with the sight of what is probably N's face; the camera is too close to tell at first, but soon enough the view pans out and reveals N illuminated by bright lights that pale in comparison to cheeky way he's smiling.  
  


Touya's more than confused for a long moment, wondering exactly where this video message is taking him, and it isn't until N holds the camera at an angle above himself does Touya understand, and it takes every bit of willpower inside of him to stave his arousal and keep quiet.  
  
N's pants are undone, bunched around those familiar white thighs, his other hand situated between his legs, rubbing his cock tentatively as if it were his first time touching himself. Touya hunches over his desk slightly to obscure the view to anyone besides himself as he blinks in red-faced confusion as to what N thought he was doing, sending a video like this of himself in the middle of class-- wasn't he in class too, why was he doing this, what was he saying.  
  
Touya wishes he could hear what the boy was saying and the slip of skin on skin when he sees N's mouth move in quick succession, tries to push the memory of soft lips yielding to his, and sweet tongue flattening and curling around his in submission out his head. Instead of doing the sensible thing and turning his phone off before he was caught, Touya finds himself entranced by the motions of N's lips in sync with his hand, which is now closed around his erection and moving in slow, refined strokes. N was usually a quiet lover who would breathe and cry out softly while his fingers and legs did the talking for him.  
  
There was a wanton side to him too, an animalistic and raw part of him that would sometimes bite and claw and grind on Touya's body with frenzy. Touya continues to watch, lips parted and cheeks bright red, as N finally stops talking and focuses on touching himself, and he figures that's what this is-- N being animalistic and succumbing to that raw need.  
  
The camera loses its steadiness every now and then, usually in time with N rubbing his fingertips clumsily over the tip of his length, and he must have been wanting for a long time because it doesn't take long for N to start squirming, thighs clenching and hips trying to push up into his own rapidly pumping hand as if he wasn't going fast enough for himself.  
  
He's coming close, Touya can tell, and the realization has him so hard he aches. He licks his lips when N's back curves and he continues his little rutting motions, knees buckled and lips pursed into a pout of frustration. Touya can imagine the whines and groans rumbling in N's throat as his whole body begins pouring its all into getting him off. N's formerly outstretched arm withdraws slightly when his eyes begin fluttering in time with the loss of his rapidly slipping control, and Touya has to suck in a breath when he recognizes his name on N's lips.  
  
He can imagine that too, the way N is saying his name, begging him for release, and it has Touya squirming in his lap; he realizes at this point that he needs to turn the video off before his loss of composure becomes too obvious.  
  
Touya clears his throat as he straightens, fingers ghosting over to his phone's off button and pressing down as he does all he can to will away all the heat that's washed over him.


End file.
